fille d'ombre
by Moony Snape-Lupin
Summary: se passe pendant le tome 5 et ne prend pas en compte la mort de Sirius. Vivian est la sœur ainée d'Harry, filleule de Remus et fille de l'ombre, sombrera-t-elle dans la folie ou un certain animagus sera là pour la sauver? UNE PETITE REVIEW SVP


_Lettre de renvoi et sauvetage_

_**Cher journal, le 12/08/95**_

**_C'est étrange comment une simple personne peut en quelques instants chambouler toute une vie. J'ai toujours cru être insensible, intouchable ou invincible. Mais depuis quelques mois, j'ai des doutes sur la personne que je suis en réalité, tout autour de moi me semble diffèrent, les odeurs, les sons...Je ne parviens plus à me reconnaitre...Qui suis-je vraiment _****_? _**

**_Il y a deux ans, les professeurs de Poudlard, m'ont retrouvée inconsciente dans la Forêt Interdite, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je m'y trouvais, une retenue du Professeur Snape, je présume..._**

**_Madame Pomfresh m'a gardé à l'infirmerie pendant de longs mois, elle s'étonnait que je n'ai pas ressenti la moindre faim et m'avait fait passé de nombreux examens, au bout d'un moment elle m'a annoncé la maudite nouvelle qui allait changer ma vie, j'avais été mordue par un vampire... _**

**_L'annonce m'avait parue incongrue, Madame Pomfresh devait se tromper quelque part, je n'étais pas devenue un monstre, c'était ce que j'avais cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me présente une bouteille de couleur carmin, et que je ne me hâte de la boire, elle m'apprit plus-tard que c'était du sang... _**

**_Désormais, toute ma vie à changée..._**

**_Remus, étant mon parrain, m'aidait pendant ma quatrième année, j'apprenais à contrôler ma soif et à invoquer de nombreux sorts pour cacher ma condition, puis grâce au professeur Snape j'appris l'Occlumencie _****_: l'art de « _****_fermer _****_» mon esprit aux visites incongrues. Mais pendant la cinquième année j'étais livrée à moi-même étant donné que j'avais une peur bleue de Maugrey, cette année j'espère avoir de l'aide...je ne suis pas désespérée au point de demander de l'aide à Snape, je l'apprécie mais un peu moins ses méthodes...Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'ai l'ordre du Phénix en cas de problèmes, j'ignore si Harry est au courant, je pense que non, Dumbledore veut à tout prix le protéger... il n'a sans doute pas non plus reçues de lettres de Ron et Hermione, je pense que Dumbledore leur a fait jurer de ne rien lui révéler, c'est tout lui ça _****_! _**

**_J'hésite à parler à Harry de ma nouvelle condition, il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage, il a le monde des sorciers entre les mains. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer, et puis c'est moi la grande-sœur, c'est à moi de le protéger et non l'inverse... _**

**_Et puis, je viens d'avoir 16 ans, c'est à moi de prendre ma vie en mains. Les filles de sixième année ont toutes un petit copain, peut-être devrais-je faire de même, qui sait _****_? Cependant cela me semble compromis, qui voudrait d'un vampire, qui pourrait le tuer à tout instant _****_? Pas un sorcier saint d'esprit en tout cas... Une chose est sûre, je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de rentrer à Poudlard, je ne me sens plus à ma place ici, au moins là-bas, il y a des gens qui tiennent à moi..._**

Je repose ma plume, la porte d'entrée vient brusquement de s'ouvrir, et le cri affolé de Tante Pétunia résonne déjà dans le salon. Je soupire, ferme mon journal d'un sortilège informulé, le range au fond de ma malle et descends.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe **? J'interroge en passant la tête à travers l'embrassure de la porte.

J'ai l'étrange impression que Dudley est différent, il semble passif et plus débile qu'à son habitude, Harry quant à lui semble mal à l'aise.

Quand enfin quelqu'un se décide à parler, c'est mon oncle qui demande à son fils qui lui à fait ça, Dudley pointe évidement mon petit frère du doigt.

Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, si je parle Vernon me le fera amèrement regretter. Soudain un hibou débarque dans le salon, se prend le lustre, lâche une missive et repart comme si de rien n'était. Je m'approche, c'est une note du Ministère de la Magie. Par Merlin qu'a encore fait Harry ?

La note s'ouvre, la voix de la sous secrétaire du Ministère de la Magie résonne dans la pièce et annonce que mon petit frère est renvoyé de Poudlard, pour usage d'un sortilège du Patronus en présence d'un moldu.

**_-Justice _****_!_**Murmure Vernon

Celui-ci lance un regard assassin à Harry, avant d'emmener Dudley et ma tante hors de la maison.

Je les regarde partir, puis me tourne vers mon cadet.

**-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ****? **

Harry ne répond pas, tourne les talons et s'engage en courant dans l'escalier.

_**-HARRY JAMES POTTER **__**! **_Je hurle.**_Reviens ici tout de suite _****_!_**

Il ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi et continu sa course. Excédée, je crée un champ de force entre sa porte de chambre et lui. Il s'y heurte.

**_- Vivian, je ne veux pas en parler _****_!_**Répond-t-il. **_Maintenant laisses-moi passer _****_!_**

Il fait clignoter les lampes de la maison, fais éclater plusieurs vases et portraits de famille. Surprise, je relâche mon sort.

**_-Harry _****_! Explique-moi, s'il te plait _****_!_**Dis-je en le suivant.

Il me claque rageusement la porte au nez.

Je soupire de résignation, je me dirige vers le salon, m'assois et lance un _Reparo_ et tout reprend sa place.

Environ une heure plus tard, je n'entends plus Harry frapper dans sa commode, je présume qu'il s'est endormi.

Je soupire encore. Ces derniers temps, depuis la mort de Cédric, je le trouve changé, il plus irascible, il est presque impossible d'avoir une conversation avec lui...

Soudain, un _Alohomora_ et la porte d'entrée qui grince, me tirent de mes songes. Je me lève dans la seconde et sort ma baguette, mais je la baisse rapidement, je connais ces odeurs.

_**-Professeur Maugrey **__**? **_Je m'esclaffe. **_Mais, par Merlin, que faites-vous ici _****_? _**

-On vient à votre secours, bien-sûr !

Et nous voici en route pour le QG de l'ordre du Phénix...


End file.
